Mobtalker Steve
by Rexis19
Summary: Steve has been through alot of shit, from the creation of mobs, to feeling pain when hungry and the addition of a giant black dragon as well as a three headed skeleton which can kill the Miner in a single go. Course nothing prepared him for the mobs to be humanized!
1. Chapter 1

Steve watched in terror as the orange-haired girl, who had claimed to be a creeper while wearing a creeper hoodie and had broke into his house closed her eyes and puckered her lips, slowly leaning towards him, he opened his mouth to scream for help, but the girl smashed her lips onto his as soon as he did, then her body flashed before everything exploded.

* * *

Steve's eyes snapped open and he shot up panting and sweating, once he had calmed down he groaned and smack a hand over his face and dragged it down until his chin, he shook his hand to remove the sweat that he had collected and laid back down in his bed.

"Relax Steve, It was just a dream, she's not here" he said to himself, he closed his eyes "Besides how could she even get in?" he asked himself with a smirk.

"How could who not get in?" Steve's eyes snapped open in shock at the females voice, he got out of his bed and turned to the voice, there standing right by his bed was the same girl that was in his dreams, she was still wearing her creeper hoodie that reached down to her thighs, she was lacking pants and wore green stockings.

Though the only thing that caught his attention was the _creeper_ hoodie, he glared at the girl and summoned his, sadly wooden, sword and pointed the weapon at the girl.

The girl looked at the man in shock, before a smirk replaced it, despite his glare, his stance, his weapon that was pointed at her, she could see the fear in his eyes, his feet looked ready to run instead of fight, his hand was shaking with uncertainty and she couldn't help but giggle, he looked so adorable like that.

Steve flinched when the girl laughed, he gulped and tried to find an escape route, while he mentally checked his inventory for anything that could help.

Sadly he was screwed, for some reason he though it was a good idea to built a cobblestone house and his pickaxe was inside his chest, and his inventory only had food and his wooden sword, his only escape route which was the front door was blocked by the girl who leaning in with puckered li-

Steve barely dodged the kiss that the creeper girl, the girl fell forward and fell flat on her face, Steve took this opportunity and immediately head straight out the door.

He ran, as in marathon run, he thanked Notch that his stamina was huge he passed by forests, mountains, swamps even the tundra biome, before he finally exhausted himself in the plains biome, he used the last of his energy to reach a nearby tree.

Falling to his knees he tried to regulate his breathing, after a minute his breathing returned to normal, with that he crossed his legs and lied on his back.

He wondered what he had done to deserve this, back then mobs were nothing more than violent monsters that's only instinct was to kill him and take his stuff, now for some reason all the mobs had somehow turned human, not only did this make it harder for him to differentiate friend from foe, but five particular turned mobs had taken an interest in him, maybe this was Herobrine's doing, he did seem pissed when he told his brother to remove him.

But for now he needed to build a new home, and possible ask for a command block so he could escape that crazy creeper girl easier, he held his hand infront of his mouth and opened it, a porkchop materialized in his hand, Steve hummed as he took a bite out of the juicy meat.

"My that smells delicious, can I have some?" Steve choked on his meat at the sound of the voice, he pounded his chest and coughed out the piece of cook ham, immediately he scrambled from the shade of the tree into direct sunlight and stared into sick green eyes.

Said owner of the eyes was a male, a very feminine male, Nether you could actually mistake him for a girl of you weren't careful, he was rather frail and was wearing a green hoodie that was torn in the chest area and had a zombie face on the hood, he was wearing tight jeans and was barefooted.

The boy pouted at his reaction "Is that any way to treat a friend Steve?" he asked, to which the miner immediately retorted with "You are no friend of mine!" his sword re materialized in his hand and pointed blade once more.

The boy raised and eyebrow "You know I can't feel pain right, the whole 'zombie' thing" he said in a matter-of-fact tone, Steve chuckled weakly "At least I can kill you?" he said uncertainly, the boy grinned he reached out his right hand until it stopped right where the shade of the tree ended.

Steve held his breath waiting for something to happen, suddenly the boy pulled his hand back and put them both behind his back and walked away "Meh I disturb you later" he said nonchalantly, Steve sat still for moment and sighed in relief he dismissed his sword and got up "Well now that that's settle with I need to find some wood" with that he went to the _other_ nearest tree and began punching it.


	2. Chapter 2

"And finished" Steve took a step back as he looked at his temporary home, It was a roomy wooden cottage, wasn't too big wasn't too small, even had holes in the wall as substitute windows, you practically feel the warmth from the smile.

He looked at the sky, it was getting dark and he was able to build the house in the nick of time.

He opened the wooden door and left it open, just in case he ran into one particular mob.

He scanned the interior, and summon a miniature bed in his hand trying to find a good place to put it down.

Next to a window? Nah that would make him an easy target, the wall was too far away from any means of escape, his chest wouldn't work due to his mannequin next to it, he had even put his jacket-skirt on the thi-

Steve's heart leapt to his throat as he lowly began to back away, making sure not to raise his gaze any higher than the chest area of the woman before him.

When he reached the door, the woman disappeared in a purple flash. And Steve bumped into something when he took another step.

Before he could do anything a pair of slender arms wrapped around his shoulders, the hands locked themselves at his chest, keeping the poor miner from moving.

"I miss you" an cold yet friendly voice whispered sending shivers up Steve's spine "I uh miss you t-too?" he said hesitantly.

There was silence then a sigh of content from the woman behind him, before she leaned forward and pressed her cheek against his, her brown hair cascading forward.

"I don't want you to leave again" she told the miner as her grip got tighter, Steve could only chuckle nervously "W-well I c-can't do that" he held back a gasp when the woman's grip suddenly got _very_ tight "D-d-don't get the wrong Idea, It's just that I have things to do, p-people to meet and uhh" Steve trailed off when the woman started sniffing him?

What?

"Cupa" she said sadly, she stood up straight, her hands flew from his chest to this shoulders, she whirled the poor miner around, prompting Steve to shut his eyes as tight as he could.

There was silence again, the woman placed her hand on Steve's cheek "Please look at me" she said slowly.

The situation as well as the stress that was going through Steve's mind cause him to blurt out "I don't want you to kill me!" and once again there was silence.

This time the silence stretched on as the woman's grip on his shoulders tightened while her hand on his cheek curled into a fist, Steve still had his eyes closed, but he was thinking of a way out.

A light sob escaped from the woman's lips as one of her hand went behind his back to pull him in a hug "Please I promise I won't succumb to my kinds weakness, just look at me" she pleaded.

Even with his eyes closed Steve could see the sad face of the woman in front of him. (Though if he actually opened them now he would probably be looking face first into her chest) The miner sighed 'I guess I can't blame her too much' he said in his head 'I mean she can't help it that the mob she was before goes berserk when they make eye-contact. It's one of the disadvantages of her being an Enderman, the other being… water.'

Steve ignored the frantic shaking the woman was giving him as he processed the information in his head. 'How the Nether did I forget about that?!' he shouted in his head. Nodding to himself he prepared his plan.

'Spit in her eye, when she's screaming run to the window, quickly destroy a block and run for the hills' he took a deep breath and got ready. The woman looked at the miner with worry, his eyes had been closed for whole two minutes "Steve are you ok-"

Her purple eyes dilated when Steve's indigo ones meet with her, they widened as rage filled her thoughts. However she tried to suppress them, she could do th-

"ARRRGHH" She screamed as the miner spat right in her eye. Immediately the feeling of burning forced her to release him, so that she clutch her eye.

Once he was released from her grip Steve immediately turned around, muttering an apology. A wooden axe appeared in his right hand, and with a powerful swing destroyed a block underneath a 'window'. Exiting through the opening he ran.

Straight into the woman, who looked VERY pissed off.

A single punch from her nearly knocked the miner out. Steve gasped as he fell to the ground, black spots were dancing around his vision, he blinked his eyes to clear them, he shut his eyes tightly and opened them. To see the woman's snarling face, right before she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and once more punched him, strong enough to send him tumbling back.

Steve finished the roll on his stomach, he was gasping for breath at the attack. Quickly he got to his feet, and moved to the side to narrowly evade a kick from the woman. He summoned his (sadly again) wooden sword. She charged at him, whatever speech of her loving him or caring for him was overridden by her kind's instinct. 'Fine by me' Steve swung his sword horizontally, staggering her, before he delivered an overhead swing, eliciting a pained grunt from her.

Quickly he jabbed his sword forward, just as she teleported in a purple flash, leaving behind the purple particles. Steve manage to roll forward just in time to dodge a punch from her, he quickly turned around to face her again. The woman seemed to shake in anger, she lowered her hand to the ground and pulled out a grass block, before she disappeared again.

This time Steve wasn't fast enough to dodge and took the full brunt of a grass block to his face. He fell to the ground and groaned. He tried to push himself off the ground, he got to his knees.

And saw the woman in front of him again "Oh shi-" a powerful slam of the grass block sent his vision into darkness.

The miner's body turned limp as he fell to the floor. Immediately the woman regained her senses and gasped as she stared the miner's body, before it dissolved, leaving behind a large number of wooden planks, wooden sword, wooden axe, a bed and food. The woman smack her forehead, angry that she had killed him… again. "I need to control that" she muttered sadly. Sighing she turned around and disappeared, leaving behind the purple particles with a small creature.

* * *

Steve's eyes opened to see the stone ceiling of his house. He let himself lay on his soft bed for a while. The miner closed his eyes 'Okay three down, two to go' he thought to himself. He opened his eyes again, immediately he looked to his right to see the door unoccupied, he moved his eyes to the left and saw that his chest was still there, he looked to the ceiling and found nothing.

After he was certain it was safe he got out of bed, and went towards his chest. Iron armor immediately appeared on his body as he equipped them from the chest, he then pulled out his iron sword. "At least I have proper protection this time" He said with a bored tone.

Once he was decked out in his armor he went straight to bed, he quickly shut his eyes and allowed sleep to embrace him.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve walked out of his open door, smiling as the bright rays of the sun shone into his eyes, signifying a new day. And judging by the smell of burning flesh and bones, as well as an occasional scream of pain, it meant that he didn't need to worry about any mobs who had gotten to enthusiastic when trying to reach him.

So our miner went his daily routine, searching for supplies, finding minerals and above all surviving. Which he performed with a bright smile on his face.

Yep nothing could go wr-

Steve lurched forward into the tree he was cutting down, his head banged against the bark. There he felt an object that entered from the back of his head and the tip of said object coming out of his forehead. Instead of dying from having an arrow in his head or at least worried for his health, Steve just groaned in annoyance.

He summoned his sword, ignoring as a another arrow pierce his right shoulder. He turned away from the tree and casually deflected another arrow. Indigo eyes looked around him and saw the archer who was firing the arrows.

Standing underneath a tree, shading her from the sunlight was a smirking skeleton, at least if the bow and arrow along with the skeleton hat was an indication to her mob type.

Once more he groaned, walking towards the woman responsible. 'Her again' he observed in his head, easily deflecting arrow after arrow as he walked closer to her, who was firing them at a surprisingly rapid rate the closer he got.

As soon as he noticed he was within range, he bolted towards her and swung his sword downwards, causing her to stumble with the sounds of clanging bones. Steve didn't give her a chance to recover, he kept swinging his sword, interrupting her attempts to back away or to nock her bow.

One final blow killed the woman, she fell to the floor with a bone like clank, before dissolving into mist, leaving behind- you guessed it- bones, which Steve picked up. He then resumed going about his day.

Until another girl jumped from above.

"Ow" the fangs of the girl sunk deep into the back of his neck, her weight pushed the miner to his knees. Of course that didn't stop Steve from smacking her with flat side of his axe.

Without the girl pushing him, Steve rubbed the wound in irritation wincing slightly. "So, did I get ya?!" The attacker asked with a sharp grin showing his spider like fangs, obviously ignoring the glare he was giving her, it was almost at glaring as the sun in her eyes.

Steve brought his sword up and thrust it down, missing the girl just as she rolled to the side. The girl gave a hiss and bared her fangs before pouncing at him aiming for his neck again, her face however met with Steve's fist instead.

The girl jumped back and landed on her feet, slightly dazed. And couldn't much more than that when the miner ran her through with his sword, before he followed up with his violent hacking. She cursed to herself as Steve dealt the finishing blow and caused her to dissolve into mist.

Steve grumpily picked up the spider-eyes and the silk before resuming his day, again.

* * *

_One daily routine later._

Steve picked up the final logs of wood for the day, the sun had set, the moon was rising and he could hear some zombies beginning to spawn. Best to get out of here before a mob takes an opp-

An arrow caught him right in between his eyes, sending the man stumbling back from the force. The arrow was quickly yanked out with his left hand, before he absorbed it in his inventory. He looked to the source, and let out an exasperated groan when he found it.

A skeleton was riding on the shoulders of a spider, both of them were smirking mischievously, somehow they managed to stand without trouble. Spider Jockeys, or at least the current form of them, were very annoying to deal with. When he thought it couldn't get worse he noticed that they were same skeleton and spider he had just killed that morning.

"Hah finally we got you" Both of them said at the same time. Steve closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he contemplated on going peaceful, but went against it, he could easily handle these two. He opened his eyes, which widen when he saw the two were just two blocks in front of him.

"Hiya!" The spider announced "Biya!" The skeleton followed with rapidly firing her arrows. Steve dodged the arrows, moving from side to side. When he managed to get close the spider lunged forward, the skeleton gave a small "whee, while Steve gave an "AUGH" when she bit his face.

The miner backed off, the skeleton-spider duo did the same. Steve looked at the duo and just groaned again, "Well at least they act as their supposed to" he muttered to himself, he charged forward catching the two off-guard and swung his sword, strong enough for the two to be sent back two blocks, knocking them on their backs.

While the two recovering Steve took action, he turned around and ran, right towards the safety of his home.

Once the two on their feet, they pouted as they realised their target had run again. "Man that Steve no fun, whenever something hard comes up he just runs" Skeleton complained, getting off spider's shoulder.

"I know, he's also so quiet and boring, sometimes I think he can't even talk" added spider, she walked towards a nearby tree and proceeded to climb it so she could sit on its leaves. Skeleton cracked her neck and slung her bow behind her.

Then both of them grinned "Oh well, we'll just get him next time" both of them laughed.

Farther away Steve shivered, as a cold feeling crawled up his spine.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve shoveled up the snow, glaring at the sky as the snowflakes gracefully fell onto the grass, which began to pile up to obscene heights. Seriously, it was like Notch was purposely screwing with him when he allowed snow to stack on one another.

Still, the whiteness did have a charming calm to it, he just wished that it didn't try to blockade him inside his home.

'Freaking weather patterns' he lamented.

After successfully digging his house from the snow, he looked at his inventory. A thought came to his mind when he registered just how much snow he had. Smiling, the miner grouped all of the snowballs he had accumulated during his shoveling, forming multiple snow blocks.

He then placed them down, each one forming a 'T' shape; he did so until there were at least seven of them. Quickly he rushed inside and went straight to his chest.

Friendly mobs were one of Steve's solaces in Minecraft, besides mining, exploring and the occasional awkward diner with his brothers. Snow golem, are one of mobs that Steve genuinely enjoys being around, mainly due to its inability to be hostile towards him and their protectiveness of their 'creator' so to speak. As such, whenever a chance to spawn one arrives, he would gladly do so, sometimes he would make several.

After thoroughly searching the box, he was disappointed in only finding one pumpkin head, acquired from a nearby village from way back when. Steve gave a sad sigh, but accepted it, one was better than none some would say.

And so, the miner walked towards one of the snow structure, smiling as he placed the pumpkin on top of it. Said smile dropped into a dead-pan look when, instead of a snow construct with a snow cubed body, twigs for arms and a pumpkin head, what spawned was a young orange hair girl, wearing a jacket that resembled a snow golems body with brown sleeves, as well as a hat that had a snow golems face.

The girl stretched, giving a small yawn followed by a sigh. "You've got to be kidding me" muttered the disgruntled miner; yep it seems that even friendly mobs were affected by the odd phenomena that had changed the monstrous mobs into humans. Steve didn't know to glare downwards due to Herobrine being the one to turn the mobs into humans, or to glare into the sky because Notch had allowed him to do so to the friendly one.

Instead Steve took a deep breath, clasped his hand in front of his mouth before he turned around, he then proceeded to walk back into his house. The girl cheerfully followed the miner, each step left a snow shape foot on the ground.

Elsewhere two beings of immense power were watching the event, both of them laughing like children.

**A/N Happy kind of chirstmas.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Stay" Steve emphasized the order by pointing his finger to the floor. His purple eyes gave the other resident of his house an glare of authority.

The human-turned construct tilted her head at the command.

Steve rolled his eyes "Look I'm going to go mining" He quickly held up a finger as he saw the snow-golem smile "BUT, I'm going alone."

She blinked for a moment, before she quickly shook her head. There was no way she was going to let him alone, he was her creator and master, she would not allow him to go somewhere dangerous alone.

Steve saw the conviction in her eyes and sighed "Look I know you want to follow me, and that's very nice and all. But It's going to be dangerous, and unlike me I can't guarantee you would respawn."

Her reply was to furrow her eyebrows and point at herself, afterwards using the same hand she formed a fist.

Steve held back a chuckle, that was one of the things he always liked about the snow-golems and iron-golems, they were so dedicated. He remembered how they would throw themselves at the hostile mobs just so he would survive.

That was precisely why he wouldn't let her go, because he knew she was going to get herself killed. Normally he wouldn't care too much, before the friendly mobs were mostly faceless and he would only get attached to the ones he built and the ones who followed him the longest.

This time, the friendly mob that was arguably the weakest of all fighters had a face, one that he would remember and he would not forgive himself to allow a mob of Overworld to throw themselves at him.

Gently he placed one hand on her shoulder, ignoring the small 'puff' of snow that popped up. "Look, I know you're worried, but listen mining is dangerous. Much more dangerous than you would expect" he smiled an almost fatherly smile "I don't doubt your abilities, but it's just too dangerous for you."

The snow-golem lowered her head and did what seemed to be a whimper. Though she quickly lifted her head and nodded solemnly.

"Good."

Steve grunted when the friend mob suddenly hugged him, covering him in snow from the chin down. After a few seconds she stepped back and gave him a beaming smile. One that he happily returned.

After a few moments of collecting supplies, Steve stepped out the door and gave a quick wave over his shoulder. He also made sure to close the door before he left.

With nothing to do the snow-golem merely started walking around the small house aimlessly.

Back with Steve, he had merely taken a few steps away from the house. Literally only a few steps away, and in that few steps a young teenager wearing an oversized Creeper hoodie had came from the shadows.

Steve barely had time to say anything before he wrapped his arms around him. Giving him a manic grin the teen declared "You're going to S'plode!"

Steve found himself back on his bed afterwards. The snow-golem who was sitting atop his storage chest raised an eyebrow at his reappearance. The miner said nothing as he quickly stepped out of his house (after making sure to close the door again)he quickly collected the items that he left behind. All the while grumbling about.

The rest of the trip was uneventful, now that he was in his surviving mode no mobs that were starting to show up managed to sneak up on him. Many were other Creepers, who were quickly dispatched with a few swing of his sword. Soon he found a cave opening.

He summoned a torch in his hand and placed it down at the entrance of the cave, after that he summoned a bed in the same hand and placed it at the entrance of the cave as well. He placed his hand on the bed for a few seconds, he willed the Overworld to recognise the new bed as his new respawn point. He wasn't going to walk all the way here again.

Steve took a deep breath and stepped into the cave, a grin stretched over his face.

**A/N: Yeah, nothing new. The next(?) chapter is going to add another mob though.**


	6. Chapter 6

With a mighty swing, the iron pickaxe came down against the stone wall. Easily it broke through and turned what was destroyed into a small cube, one that was quickly absorbed by the one who delivered the blow.

Leisurely Steve repeated this process, swinging his pickaxe again and again, digging out a man-made cavern. The years that he spent in Overworld allowed Steve to perform these tasks without any effort. Either that or Notch made sure that his younger brother couldn't suddenly kneel over and due due to exhaustion.

Eh, either one was good.

There was a groan that reverberated in the newly made cavern, the source from one of the naturally made tunnels. More followed, some of them sounding like the first groan while others were of higher pitch. Quickly the groans moved in close to where the miner currently was.

When they stepped out from the shadows, the sources of the groans revealed themselves to the torch that Steve had placed down to illuminate the dark caves. Most of them wore the same zombie hoodie of the vaguely male teen that Steve had ran into a few days ago. Though some had burly built bodies, while others were frail and skinny. One was wearing armour made of leather and held a glowing blade in his hand.

Neither of that stopped them from moving to where Steve was.

Without even blinking the pickaxe in his hand was absorbed in his body, in return the handle of an iron blade materialized in his hand. He spun on his heel and swung the weapon in a wide horizontal arc.

Three fell as the iron sword easily cut through their zombie like flesh, the headless bodies took a few steps forward past the miner and fell forward. Their bodies disappearing into mist soon after, leaving behind a few strips of rotten flesh.

At that time Steve had already took care of two others, a few well-placed swings had taken down the woman in the zombie hoodie, who gave out a shriek of pain before she turned to mist. The other, a male, gurgled out as he fell on his back. The piece of rotten flesh appeared soon after.

A groan from behind him prompted Steve to whirl around and held out his blade to block the claws that came crashing down. The woman had a feral grin on her face, not even caring of the sharp edge that dug into her hands. Steve reminded her to care about it when, with his strength, swung upwards. The arms came off when she refused to release her hold on the sword. Her eyes widened before they closed when Steve retracted the sword and plunged the blade deep inside her. She fell back, but left no piece of flesh this time.

Before the miner could prepare, a sword swung against his unprotected back. While the swinger was as weak as a corpse, the magic within the blade sent him tumbling forward until he hit the opposite wall. The miner grunted at the impact but focused his indigo eyes on the last remaining zombie, a man built like a rhino and clad in armour. Tauntingly he swung the sword, a stone one, at the empty air in front of him.

Steve scoffed and stepped forward. The zombie smiled and held the sword in both hands.

Before the latter could react, the former had already stepped into his defence and, with a glare from his purple eyes, stabbed the sword right through the leather armour. Not stopping there he brought the zombie to the wall, by his sword, and slammed him against a particular uneven spot he had forgotten to clear.

When the zombie tried to swing his enchanted blade his head snapped back by the sheer force of the miner's fist. Steve pulled his sword free and made a diagonal slash, followed by a vertical one, then a horizontal one, then a vertical slash again.

Without mercy he repeated this with ease. Not once did he allow the zombie to recover, stepping forward every time he tried to take a step away from the miner determined to kill him. Not once did his arms tire, once again either due to his years in this world or due to his brother giving him the ability not to feel fatigue.

Eh, still doesn't matter.

A final horizontal swing knocked the armoured zombie to the floor, and he lied still. Soon after he turned to mist. This time the sword remained, instead of him dropping a strip of rotten flesh. Easily he absorbed it into his body.

Steve looked around for a moment, to make sure that he had taken care of them. Once he was sure he reabsorbed the sword into his body and out came the pickaxe, him ready to continue his session of mining.

Huzza-

A small blackish bluish blur that darted past a hole in a wall caused him to snap his direction to its direction. For a moment, his other hand summoned the sword but he quickly dismissed it as there was nothing there.

And so the miner mined.

* * *

Sitting on the newly-made-but-not-yet-activated furnace, Steve grimaced as he took another bite from the rotten flesh from his newly slain enemies. He chewed the surprisingly soft flesh and swallowed, shivering as the taste run down his tongue and slithered down his throat. Ah well, it was better than starving and dying.

After finishing all of the rotten strips he stood up, paused for a moment as he expected his bodie to violently reject the flesh, and conjured up a small chest. Placing it down he quickly emptied his inventory of cobblestone, gravel, more cobblestone, more gravel, a few iron ores, a few handfuls of redstones, even more cobblestone and finally the newly acquired sword. He shut the wooden cover close and turned around.

To see a young girl standing before him. For a moment a smile came to his lips, then he realised the clothing that she wore. Like a certain persistent hostile mob, the young girl was wearing similar clothing, with it being a bit smaller, it was even complete with the red beads on her purple hair. The only difference between her and the spider-turned-human was that her shirt/jacket/whatever it was, was that it was a slightly lighter blue.

Steve had already jumped to the side before the girl could bare her fangs. When she pounced, her teeth met with open air instead of human flesh. His sword reappeared in his hands when she turned to his direction. He tried to raise the blade to block but was a bit too slow as she had already leapt forward and bit into the exposed part of his arm.

He didn't even get a chance to punch her off as she quickly detached herself and back away from the fist that almost pummelled her face in.

The small girl looked at Steve for a moment, her head tilted quizzically as she noticed that the miner was still standing. Albeit hissing in pain from her bite. Usually they would have fallen onto the floor foaming at the mouth, shaking and jerking in pain from her poison.

"Cave Spiders, of course why not Herobrine" Steve mumbled out angrily as he felt his health drop slowly from the quickly disappearing poison. He shook his head readied his sword again.

The girl straightened her head and jumped forward, much more faster than the bigger land spider. This time Steve was ready and swung his sword to catch her off-guard. His eyes widened in surprise when she twisted in mid-air and dodged the sharp edge of the blade.

Before he could pull back his sword she had bit into his neck with her fangs, and pumped as much venom as she could muster. The man grunted and choked on his spit before he shoved her off and smacked her aside with the flat side of his sword. Quickly he back paddled away from her. Gingerly he raised a hand to the bite mark and frowned even more when he felt his health decrease even more. Angrily he glared at the smaller spider species.

Said smaller spider species had her eyes widened slightly as the man was still standing. Twice she had injected her venom, the second in much more higher quantity as well, but the man was still standing. Not only that he could still swing that sword of his without any drawbacks from her venom. She wondered if her venom was losing its touch.

Third's time the charm, she leapt forward again. But was abruptly stopped when the man stepped forward and stabbed his sword forward, impaling her on the blade. Her vision lit up with pain, but that didn't stop her. She grabbed the sword and pulled forward, ignoring the pain that followed and the wide eyes of the man.

Once again her teeth bit down on the flesh of the man and pumped a loads worth of venom into his body. He wobbled, before he punched her straight off his sword. Her body sliding off the blade with ease from the force that pushed her back.

She could feel her body turn to mist, but before that she noticed that the man was still standing. He was barely fazed by her venom and quickly recovering. Her fascination peaked at the man's durability, immediately she would seek him out again once she respawned and she would take him down with her venom.

Her nature as a Cave Spider demanded it. Then her vision turned gray.

"'Hey Notch wanna do something cool?'" Steve began in a mockingly deep voice.

"'What's that Herobrine?'" He replied to himself in a posh tone.

"'Let's make every mob in Overworld into humans, It'll be fun.'"

"'Good idea, but wait shouldn't we tell Steve first?'"

"'Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine. Heck I'm sure he'll like it!'"

"'Okay, I'll get someone to help right away!'"

"Bloody brothers" Steve mumbled out angrily in his normal voice as he sat down and waited for his health to recover.

* * *

**A/N: Something new…ish, Cave Spider and Steve relation with Notch and Herobrine. Honestly I always thought of Notch ruling over the Aether, Herobrine over the Nether and Steve maintains the Overworld. Just Headcannon.  
Also, in essence the mobs still want to kill Steve or any other Overworlder with a name over their heads. But with what Notch and Herobrine did *Cough*MobTalker*Cough* the mindless monsters had personality, or could at least grow one.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Huh, so I reckon you're a slime then?" Steve asked the little child that was standing at the height of his knee.

Said girl was green all over. Her hair, her skin, her fingers, arms, legs, feet, everything had the same slimy green pigment. Even her dress had that liquid-like green texture. The child herself was young, very young. She was also currently kicking the shin of the miner with all of her strength, her face was even scrunched up cutely as she tried to kick him harder when he showed no reaction at all.

Steve, seeing as she was doing no damage to him, continued to watch the child. "You're not doing any damage" She gave a particularly hard kick at the comment, not that he felt it "And you're almost as small as a baby mob" her tiny fists joined her feet in her ineffective assault "You must be a tiny slime then."

The slime stopped her attacks to frown at him, though it came off more as a pout rather than a frown "So what if I am, got a problem with that?"

"No, not really" Steve answered as he knelt down to look her in the eye. "Huh, I never thought that you could be this small." She responded to that comment by resuming with her attacks, with the same ineffectiveness as before. Though he had to admit the fists felt slightly uncomfortable, like rain whenever he would stare up into the sky.

"So you're just going to keep doing this?" Steve asked.

The little slime stopped her punches and glared into his eyes "Why wouldn't I? I'm a mob it's my duty to take care of Overworlders like you" she pulled her tiny fist back and punched as hard as she could "And I'm going to start with you." She resumed her assault on his face, this time she added a few kicks to the mix.

"Gotta hand it to ya Herobrine" Steve muttered under his breath as the little girl tried her hardest to harm him "Your mobs are loyal if nothing else."

The miner stood up suddenly, causing the poor slime to stumble as one of her punches didn't land on flesh. He turned around and started to walk away.

"H-Hey!" The tiny slime cried out. With a huff she stomped towards the miner, who had turned back to her with a raised eyebrow "You're not supposed to just leave, I'm supposed to despawn you" It was probably supposed to be a threat, but the childish pout that she wore ruined it. That and the fact she wasn't even at the height of his knee.

"You're not doing any damage kid" Steve told the little slime.

She stomped her foot on the stone floor, making a little 'squish' sound as she did, and pointed at the miner "I can keep trying you know!"

Steve chuckled "Sure, you can follow me back to home if you want to keep trying." It was a nonchalant dismissal, he didn't care if she did follow him home.

Though the sudden horrified gasp that she let out made him pause in his steps. The miner looked over his shoulder to see the slime girl had taken a step back from him, with a hand placed over her mouth.

"Y-you're not going to pull a Jerry on me are you?" The little girl fearfully asked.

That made him furrow his eyebrows "Pull a what?" He asked in confusion.

"You're going to lead me to the surface, then you're going to erase my instincts as a mob, then you're going to make me friendly, then you're going to…" The girl trailed off her voice growing faster as each explanation.

Meanwhile Steve himself was merely watching her with slight amusement. At least until a large green hand slapped him across the face.

This time it did damage, taking a large chunk of his hearts as well as sending him face first into the wall next to him. It took him a minute to recover, not that he was in actual pain, he was just baffled by the sudden attack.

He shook his head and pushed off from the wall to look at his assaulter. Predictable she was a human turned mob, she was also green as the tiny slime girl who had been (failing at) attacking him. She even had the same green dress that the little girl wore.

The only difference was that she stood two blocks taller than him.

"Juuuust my luck" Was the last thing he managed to say before another green hand smacked him across the other cheek and a third one on the other one. His vision turned black at the last hit. His last thoughts was him cursing at the fact that he left his armour because he thought it was unnecessary.

Serves him right.

The big slime glared at the spot where the Overwolder had despawned, dropping his items with him. Then she turned to the little smile and drew the frightened child to her chest and gently patted her head.

"There, there little smile it's going to be alright" she whispered the comforting words into her ear "The Overwolder will not turn you against your nature, you're safe."

The little slime nodded shakily and rested her head against the large slimes chest.

Steve's eyes opened to the see the bright sky, before he prompted cursed at his carelessness to not place a bed in the cave. He got off from the bed and turned to the mouth of the cave.

And was met with the fangs of a cave spider who had stepped closer to the surface. If he wasn't panicking to get her off of his face he would have noticed that this was the same spider that had bit him just a few cycles ago.


	8. Chapter 8

The Nether was a place of fire, lava, fire and more fire. Everything there was hot and on fire. There were mobs that used fire and were on fire, some of them were even made of fire. Then there were the rocks that had the ability to keep fire alit for a _really_ long time. It was so easy to set fire in the Nether, even the fire could be set on fire.

Hell even some of the mobs that resided here that weren't made of fire either spat out fire, looks like fire burnt a good portion of their body or looked like fire had scorched their bones black.

Basically if the first thing that comes to your mind when the word The Nether pops up isn't fire, then you have something wrong with you.

And in the middle of all of this fire, fire and most importantly **FIRE** is it's ruler, Herobrine.

Who ironically is the chilliest dude right next to his brother.

Said leader of the land of figurative and maybe literal hell was staring into an orb with a grin on his face. His glowing white eyes narrowed in amusement as he watched his youngest brother go through his daily mining routine.

It was hilarious how differently he acted when his mobs were turned human. Especially considering how some of them seem to be quite fixated on the mining enthusiast.

Not that he could blame them. Steve had only the bare minimum of his destructive power as well as the same amount for their oldest brother's creation power.

He could destroy but only one at a time, with the same being said with him being able to create. Despite that limitation the miner would still limit that to what he would call 'Survival Mode'. Ironic being that he couldn't die no matter how many times he allowed his body to disperse into mist.

Course there were times where he would utilise the power that he had over Overworld.

It still surprised him how easily he could form or a destroy a world with just a simple thought, or how he would use his powers of creation or destruction to their fullest with how wimpy he was otherwise.

Still that doesn't mean he had _full_ control over everything in Overworld, the mobs were still under his command while what could appear in Overworld was watched over by their eldest brother. The fact that they could simply add something and not tell him and just let him find it on his own was always amusing.

To the awe of a new ore, or the fear of a new mob Steve always made sure what they did was appreciated.

Herobrine felt his smile falter for a moment as he wondered about that last thought.

Appreciated.

Steve was the most 'human' among the three, he had that sense of curiosity that the other humans had when they first appeared in this world. And unlike him and Notch he never lost it, he always found a way to enjoy something even if he had seen it multiple times.

And because of how he appreciated almost everything the miner never once lost his mind.

For a moment he remembered at one point where both him and Notch went insane. The weight of their powers, of their undying nature finally getting to them. The world was destroyed and recreated so many times it got to a point that those who survive it could record it into a log.

He remembered the multiple times he was 'removed'.

In the end after so many repeats of nothing changing they got tired of being insane and went back to being sane. That and Steve being a victim in both the destruction and recreation being to take a toll on their morality.

So they went back to their 'life' before they went insane. Notch added things to the world, things that could build and make life. While he added things that could destroy and erase.

Funny how with such opposite powers both of them were the best of brothers, though from the humans that Notch has observed they were tales of the righteous Notch and the demonic Herobrine.

And then the lonely little Steve who was always left out, it was adorable seeing him pout when another tale would show up and he wouldn't even get a mention.

"Heh, keep on digging little guy" Herobrine muttered at the look alike in the orb.

Course the sombre mood was broken when he realised one other thing about how much he and his brother could do to Overworld. So he was unprepared when he saw his youngest brother suddenly get slapped across the face with a giant green hand.

The orb clattered to the floor as Herobrine had to place both hands over his stomach just to contain his laughter.


End file.
